


Thru the Mirror

by systemofour



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systemofour/pseuds/systemofour
Summary: She tried to get closer to the mirrors. She closed her eyes tightly as she groped for the small chair in front of the dressing table. She sat there. After arguing with herself for a long time, she opened her eyes and faced the mirror.Oh, my God.The reflection was still there, behind her.God, I must be crazy."Well, you're not crazy, Agassi." She heard a voice which made her think even more that she was crazy.
Kudos: 2





	Thru the Mirror

A small smile adorned her lips. She observed an old but neat house in front of her. No, it was not her old house that she could now live. Precisely today, at this time, she would start living in the house. She smiled happily because finally after all these years she, her father, and her older brother had their own house. Before this, the house they lived in was a small rented house in a suburb. Her father decided to look for a house that was a little bigger and close enough to the center of the city.

Their new home wasn't new in terms of building, of course. This house was arguably an old house compared to the other houses on the block. The other houses still looked just as good and still looked new. But this house looked like it was built more than half a century ago. No, this house did not look outdated in terms of style and interior. Only the building, well, the building looked very old.

She exhaled amidst her busy time walking around her new house. She had gone around to the kitchen, into the living room, dining room, except for the rooms on the second floor. This house had three bedrooms, one on the first floor near the living room and the other two on the second floor. It was because their father didn't like to deal with stairs, he chose the downstairs room. It was clear the owner of the two rooms on the second floor.

"Oppa, have you seen the room above?" She asked when she saw Seung-cheol coming down the stairs. She had seen the state of this house long before their family moved here. It's just that she forgot whether she had checked the rooms on the second floor or not. It seemed so, but she wasn't sure.

Seung-cheol smiled at his younger sister. "Of course, I have, my dear sister," he replied. "And of course you already know who will take the most spacious room." He smiled in victory.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you know the two rooms above are different in size?" Seung-cheol pointed up. She couldn't understand more. _Is it really like that?_ It seemed that her only brother had explored further than she could.

“It can't be.” She shook her head, knowing what her brother tried to imply. Seung-cheol chuckled.

"Do you want to compete?" he asked.

"Compete?" She frowned.

Seung-cheol smiled. "We can race. Whoever reaches the door of the big room first is the winner, and the winner is the legal owner of the room," he said.

"Sure." She felt challenged. Actually, having forgotten about the room on the second floor, she was a little confused. How did she know which room was bigger? Were the two rooms next to each other? Was it true? Then, how? She must be able to guess which room was the largest so that she wouldn’t lose to her brother. Yes.

"Ready? Go! "

She and Seung-cheol ran up the stairs. They ran as fast as they could, a little unaware that their new house had quite fragile steps. Their running race caused quite a stir and almost made their father, who was resting, got panicked, thinking there was an earthquake. They reached the top floor. As she thought, the two rooms were next to each other. She must be able to guess which room was larger. She thought of various possibilities and then she convinced herself that the most distant room was the largest. She ran fast towards the door of the room.

She stopped and turned to her brother. Seung-cheol stood in front of the door of the other room and smiled happily.

"You lost, my dear sister. This room is the largest.“ He pointed to the door in front of him with a big smile on his lips. She exhaled loudly.

"Enjoy your new room," said her brother cheerfully before closing the door. She sighed again. Well, she had to accept her loss. It didn't really matter whether the room was small or big. She just didn't want to lose to her brother. Well, that sounded ridiculous indeed. Never mind.

She stared at the door of her new room. The door looked very old. Some of the corners looked brittle and hollow due to termites. She frowned. Actually, she shouldn't be surprised because this house was not a new house. Seeing all the corners of this house made her want to know how old this house really was. The previous owner of the house didn't seem the type to care about the condition of this house. This house was very nice when viewed from the outside. But it turned out that a lot of things showed that this house was not well maintained.

She looked down at the doorknob. Oh, the keyhole was not free from rust. Maybe the hinges were also corroded. She doubted this door would open properly. If you paid more attention, the door to this new room made of wood also looked very old-fashioned. There were carvings of a diamond and several other shapes on the right side, where the opposite side was full of cobwebs. She also saw several cuts, it seemed someone was trying to break this door with a knife. She was confused. The door was so strange.

She swallowed hard. She couldn't wish the inside of her room could be any better than this. But she was wrong. Her room was not that big, but it had a very large window. A breeze could easily enter through the window. She walked to the window and opened it. Well, not so bad, she thought happily. The new room was very cool. Although the door looked rickety and very shabby, the room was very clean. It could be seen that the room was undergoing a bit of a renovation, judging from the walls which had fresh paint. The bed and also a small table to study looked new. There was one that didn't look new.

Her new room had a dressing table which was currently still covered by a white cloth. The dressing table was enormous, twice as large as her study table which was in the opposite corner. She had never had a large dressing table before, so she was a little happy. She could see her face in the mirror clearly.

Immediately, she opened the white cloth. She saw three large oval mirrors in front of her. The mirrors all merge with the dressing table, on the left, center, and right. It will be great to be able to see you from all directions, she thought. She sat on a small chair in front of the dressing table and smiled at her reflection for quite a long time.

A second later she saw another reflection behind her.

Someone was looking at her expressionlessly, and that person was standing behind her. Her eyes widened. She immediately looked back and she didn't find anyone. She blinked in disbelief. Did her eyes play tricks on her? Was the image just her imagination? She slowly looked at the mirror again and to her surprise, she found the same image still visible, and still standing behind her. She got goosebumps.

"Oppa!" She rushed out and immediately knocked loudly on Seung-cheol's door. Seung-cheol opened the door with an annoyed expression plastered on his face.

"What is it? Why knocking on my door so loud?"

“O-oppa, you have to come to my room! There is something strange inside.” She then pulled her brother's hand.

"What?" Seung-cheol said, confused, but he didn't have time to ask again because she had brought him to the next room. The wind was a little strong coming in through the large window. Somehow the atmosphere became bad. She stood behind her brother's tall body. She was scared to face the mirror again.

“Now, can you explain what's wrong? I really don't understand, "Seung-cheol said as he looked around, trying to find the oddity she meant. She pointed at the mirror.

"T-that… mirror..." she said, stammering. Her voice suddenly became hoarse. My God, what happened?

"What's with the mirror?" Seung-cheol glanced at her who was hiding behind him.

"Try to see it. You will figure it out yourself. " She pushed Seung-cheol's body. Confused, Seung-cheol looked at the mirror in front of him. She wrung her hands from a distance waiting for her brother's reaction. Did her brother see the same thing?

"D-did you see that reflection, Oppa?" she asked carefully.

Seung-cheol frowned. "What reflection?"

"A person's, a young man who looks your age."

A few seconds of silence, then Seung-cheol burst out laughing. She looked at her brother in confusion. What is he laughing at? "Oh my God, my sister, what someone's reflection? I only saw my handsome image." Seung-cheol was still laughing. “Well, are you trying to prank me?" He got up from the chair, still chuckling.

"B-but Oppa, I'm not kidding!" She tried to stop Seung-cheol from leaving her room. "I really saw that reflection. I am not kidding!"

Seung-cheol just laughed and touched her head before he finally left the room. She stood still. Did she see it wrong earlier? Not. She was sure she didn't see it wrong. She did see the reflection, she did see it! Was she just hallucinating? Was she just fantasizing? She knew very well that she imagined too much, much more than other people. Was that really her imagination? Had she not really seen the reflection of the young man behind her?

Thinking of all that made shiver running down her spine. She glanced at the mirror from her standing place. She had to make sure of everything. She had to make sure of everything. She must know that all she saw was only her imagination or reality. She couldn't just be scared for some uncertain reason like this. She didn't want her first day in this new house to be bad because of these kinds of things. She never believed in ghosts and the like even though she herself was always afraid of them.

She tried to get closer to the mirrors. She closed her eyes tightly as she groped for the small chair in front of the dressing table. She sat there. After arguing with herself for a long time, she opened her eyes and faced the mirror.

Oh, my God.

The reflection was still there, behind her.

_God, I must be crazy._

"Well, you're not crazy, Agassi." She heard a voice which made her think even more that she was crazy.


End file.
